Avatar book 3 Chapter 13 My Version Part 1
by JBfan4life
Summary: The Gaang desides to leave the Western Air-temple for a small island...
1. Chapter 1

Night fell at the Western Air temple. Katara Had been thinking for a while and decided to talk to the group. She gathered them all up at dinner. "I think we better leave here soon…" Katara said, sitting down around the fire with the rest. "It's not good for us to stay in one place for too long" Toph slouched back "Where do you suggest we go? We can't go too far from the fire nation or too close!" She said, taking a huge bite out of her piece of bread. "Sokka, can you look at your map and tell us if there is a place we could go?" Katara asked. Sokka scrambled through his bag and pulled out his map. He looked at it for about 30 seconds "There is an island not too far from here." He said, still staring at his map. Zuko leaned over and looked at the map. "That island isn't populated by the fire nation…It looks OK." He said. Aang looked at the large group. "I don't think Appa can hold this many people." He said. "Maybe we could do 2 trips?" Katara suggested. Sokka counted the people. "That just might work Katara!" He said excitedly. "So we'll leave tomorrow! Better Get Packing!"

The next morning the gang was packed and ready to go. "Aang, You can go with both groups in case we run into trouble." Said Sokka. "The first group can be Katara, Toph, Haru and The Duke. Oh, and Mo mo too " As their Names were called out they climbed onto Appa. " And Zuko, Tao, Dad, Suki and I will be the second group." Sokka Handed Aang the map and a compass. Aang Jumped up onto Appa "C'mon boy! Yip Yip!" He shouted. And with a flap of his tail, Appa began to rise "Good luck guys!" Suki cried out. "See you soon!" Katara Called back, and in a few seconds, They had become just a speck in the distance.They all sat down. "How long are they going to be?" Hakoda asked. "I don't know, but it shouldn't too long" Zuko was sitting by himself in the corner. Sokka went over to him. "Zuko, we all know you're not very happy person, but you seem kinda down." Sokka said. Zuko looked away. "I keep thinking about Uncle." He said, staring out into space. "He escaped a high security fire nation prison by himself. The guard said it was unbelievable. I need to find him." Sokka sat down next to him. "We'll find him. But you have to teach Aang fire bending first." he said, putting his arm on his back "I know what it is like to have people you love taken away from you, but you have to be strong." Zuko looked at Sokka. "You're right. Bringing peace to the world is more important at the moment" he said.

About half an hour later, It was very quiet. Suddenly, Tao said, "Hey...Isn't that Appa?" They all looked up a speck in the distance was getting closer. They heard a faint roar. It _was _Appa. They all stood up. Appa came in, Aang on his back. He jumped off and said excitedly "The Island is great! There's a open plain and a beautiful long river; The perfect place for me to practice my bending!" They all put their stuff on Appa. Sokka walked over to Aang. "Is their any civilization?" He asked. "We saw a little village on the North-Eastern Coast, but the rest of the island looked completely deserted." Aang said. "I wonder why?" Sokka asked. "We'll figure that out later. Right now, we got an Island to get to!" Aang said, Jumping back onto Appa. They all climbed on. Aang called out to Appa. "Ready to go again, boy?" Appa Roared. "OK then, Yip Yip!" Aang said.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes after their departure, the second group had arrived at the island. It was just as Aang had described it. A beautiful lake separated the north-east from the south-west. As they came in, they saw the little village on the other side of the lake was on the other side of a forest. They came in next to the lake, where the first group had started making camp. Toph and Haru had made a stone hut for them to sleep under. Katara was practicing her bending in the lake. The Duke was playing with Momo. When Katara spotted them, she ran out of the water and waved at them. Appa landed next to the hut. They all jumped off and started to unpack. Zuko was the only one that noticed smoke coming from the western side of the island. He shook his head and thought that he must be imagining it. He went inside the stone hut to unpack.

That night, while everyone was asleep; Zuko lay awake, staring into the pitch black room, worrying about his Uncle. He was unable to sleep. He walked outside. He made a flame to "brighten the scene". He sat by the river. He knelt there, looking at his refection in the water. Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him. He stood up and stared into the darkness. "Who's there" He called out. He heard footsteps running the other way. He ran after them. He strained his eyes to see beyond his tiny flame. He saw the silhouette of a girl, around his height with long hair. "Wait! Who are you" he panted. She stopped. Zuko stood a few meters away from her. "Zuko?" she whispered. Zuko was taken aback. "How do you know my name?" He said slowly. "I'll explain later…meet me here tomorrow at noon" she said. "But, where is here?" he asked. She turned to the nearest tree. She raised an arm. A flame appeared in her hand. He caught a glimpse of her face. She had long, almost black hair. Her eyes where the deepest blue. She slashed the tree, cutting it in 2. It was on fire still. She twisted her hand and the flame disappeared. "Just walk west until you find the burnt tree." She said, pointing to the tree. He nodded. She ran off. Zuko stood there for a few seconds. Who was that girl? How did she know his name? Why did she seem so familiar? As he walked back to the hut, her face stayed in his mind. He felt that he had met her before. But one thing for sure; he knew where he was going tomorrow at noon.

The next morning, Zuko Jumped out of bed and walked out of the hut. Aang was already up and practicing waterbending. "Good morning, Zuko" He said. "Aang, I gotta tell you something!" Zuko said. He told him what had happen that night and how he was supposed to meet her at the burnt tree at noon. "I'm coming with you" Aang said, "Just in case she is a fire nation spy." Soon everyone was up and they were making breakfast. Zuko sat down, staring west, toward the burnt tree. Just before noon, He and Aang got ready too leave. Aang told Katara they were going to look for food. Katara believed them and they started walking west. In about 2 minutes they arrived at the half burnt tree. "This is it, Aang." Zuko said. They waited a few minutes. Aang got bored very quickly. "Are you sure you didn't dream it?" Aang asked. "Of course I didn't dream it!" Zuko yelled "How else would there be a half burnt tree here!" Suddenly, a voice behind them said "Gosh Zuko, do you want the north pole to hear you?" Zuko turned around. It was her. The mysterious girl he saw last night.

"Hey…you?" he said awkwardly. She looked away "I see you've forgotten who I am." She said, sounding trying hard not to sound hurt. "Sorry…" he said, putting his hand to the back of his head and rubbing it with embarrassment. "C'mon…Think hard...Back about 3 years…Back in the fire nation…" She said slowly. Zuko still looked clueless. She rolled her eyes. "I came home with Uncle after he fell at Ba sing sei…" She said. It finally clicked. Zuko stared at her. "Saphena?" He said. She smiled. "Hey Zuko" She said quietly. Aang just stood there, looking confused. Zuko looked overwhelmed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the fire nation?" He asked. "Well I was banished about 3 minutes after you were…" she said. "What? How?" he asked. Saphena looked at Aang. "I think we better let your friend know what's going on. C'mon lets go to my place." She said. Aang and Zuko followed her as she walked west towards the coast. Zuko mind was buzzing. He was remembering when they first met.


End file.
